Brick (Powerpuff Girls Z)
Bibi (比比「びび」 Bibi, Brick in the English dub) is the leader of The Rowdyruff Boys Z, and the evil male counterpart of Momoko Akatsutsumi. He and his brothers, Boomer and Butch were created by Mojo Jojo in the episode "The Rowdyruff Boys". Biography In "The Rowdyruff Boys", Mojo Jojo created The Rowdyruff Boys in his shed, using the DNA of The Powerpuff Girls Z and a few of his nose hairs. From the moment he was born, Brick and his brothers rebelled against Mojo Jojo and attacked him, by firing snot rockets at him through a silly straw. Brick, Boomer, and Butch broke out of the house and went around, causing chaos in New Townsville. They littered, stole people's food, put gross animals in people's soup, and Mojo Jojo got all the flak for it, since he was the guardian of the boys. Upon meeting The Powerpuff Girls Z, Brick grossed them out, by sticking his fingers up his nose and blowing snot rockets at them. Blossom got angry and touched him, which grossed him out, because he feared that she had cooties, on account of her being female. The boys continued to gross out and antagonize the girls, to the point, when they made them their enemies. The Powerpuff Girls Z defeated Mojo Jojo in battle, but they were not able to defeat The Rowdyruff Boys Z. Mojo was proud of his sons for defeating The Powerpuff Girls Z, and asked them to join forces with him, but they refused, saying that he was lame. The boys fled and became their own team, leaving Mojo crying and begging for them to return. The Powerpuff Girls Z also left in a huff, angry that they could not beat The Rowdyruff Boys Z. In "The Rowdyruff Girls", Brick and The Rowdyruff Boys Z returned. Brick spotted the clothes of The Powerpuff Girls Z hanging out to dry and he told his boys to steal them and put them on. At first, they did not like this idea at all, but Brick told them that if they wore their clothes, they would get their powers. So, that's exactly what they did. Brick put on Blossom's dress and obtained all of her powers, including her superpowered yo yo whip. Appearance Brick an anime teenager version of his original counterpart, who looks generally similar to him, but with a fair number of significant differences. His hat is worn backwards and his orange hair is a lot spikier. A tuft of spiky orange hair goes through the hole in his hat. He has a baid-aid on his cheek. He wears a red windbreaker jacket with black stripes along the sleeves, collar, and sides. He also wears black sweatpants, white socks, and black shoes. He is slightly shorter than his female counterpart. Personality Brick is a rough-housing, testosterone fueled boy, who gets a thrill out of destroying things, beating people up, stealing stuff, and pretty much, just doing bad things, for the sake of being bad. He is the most dominant member of The Rowdyruff Boys, leading over all of them and calling all the shots. He holds rather childish views on girls, believing their gender to be inferior, as well as him fearing that they have cooties. Episode Appearances *The Rowdyruff Boys *The Rowdyruff Girls *Only a Matter of Time *The Final Battle Trivia *His Japanese name, "Bibi", is, ironically, a female-given name. *He, along with his brothers, are the only recurring villains, not to be enhanced by Black Z-Rays. Gallery Brick (Powerpuff Girls Z)/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Redheads Category:Leaders Category:Powerpuff Girls Z characters